retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 1
Intro The opening animation shown above was the very first video ever seen online, on September 28, 2010. Episodes Production timeline *A very early script of The Ticket Master was written on December 17, 2008. *Before the show officially began production, the script for an Animation Test was written on May 27, 2009. An animatic was completed on June 9, 2009, then the final version on July 10, 2009. However, the short film was never released until October 2019, before the show ended. Tara Strong voiced all three ponies who appeared in this Animation Test (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie). A few canceled episodes were also planned, such as "Fancy Meeting You Deer", in which the outline of that episode was written on January 20, 2010; "Label Pains", and "The Seeds of Chaos", in which the premises of those episodes were written on March 26, 2010. Further production of "Seeds of Chaos" was later transferred to the next season. Songs These songs were dubbed in both Japanese and Korean: *Laughter Song (Friendship is Magic, part 2) *Pinkie's Gala Fantasy Song (The Ticket Master) *The Ticket Song (The Ticket Master) *Hop, Skip and Jump Song (Dragonshy) *Evil Enchantress Song (Bridle Gossip) *Cupcake Song (Call of the Cutie) *Hush Now Lullaby (Stare Master) *Cutie Mark Crusaders Song (The Show Stoppers) *You Got to Share, You Got to Care (Over a Barrel) *So Many Wonders (The Cutie Mark Chronicles) *Pinkie Pie's Singing Telegram (Party of One) *I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala (The Best Night Ever) *Pony Pokey (The Best Night Ever) This song was dubbed in Japanese but NOT in Korean: *At the Gala (The Best Night Ever) These songs were NOT dubbed in Japanese or Korean: *Winter Wrap Up (Winter Wrap Up) *Art of the Dress (Suited for Success) Release Dates Character appearances Individual Pairs Video Clips From early in 2011 to the summer, clips of the first nine episodes were released on the official website: *Video Clip: Episode 1 Mare in the Moon *Episode 2 Song: "Face Your Fears" *Episode 3 Song: "Grand Galloping Gala" *Episode 9 Song: "Evil Enchantress" *Watch My Little Pony Friendship is Magic 3 Ways! *My Little Pony Now on TV (opening theme song) *Video Clip: Episode 2 Elements of Harmony *Video Clip: Episode 3 The Ticket Master *Video Clip: Episode 4 Applebuck Season *Video Clip: Episode 5 Griffon the Brush-off *Video Clip: Equestria Girls Music Video (May 31, 2011) *Video Clip: Episode 6 Boast Busters *Video Clip: Episode 7 Dragonshy (July 15, 2011) *Video Clip: Episode 8 Look Before You Sleep (July 25, 2011) *Video Clip: Episode 9 Bridle Gossip (August 17, 2011) In September, the episode "The Best Night Ever" was made available in its entirety. All videos remained online until the website was redesigned on December 10, 2011. Meet the Ponies Prior to the premiere of the show itself, seven video clips, each focusing on a main character of the show, were seen on the official My Little Pony website. They are: *Princess Celestia *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Applejack *Fluttershy *Rarity These video clips were first seen on September 28, 2010 on the official My Little Pony website, and they contain footage from the first four episodes of this season. They were later uploaded to YouTube on July 23, 2011. Another two months later, on September 22, a profile video clip for Spike was added. Hub Network Promo This was the Hub Network's original promo for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, from December 22, 2010. iTunes Promo Halfway through this season, all further episodes were released on iTunes about 1-2 days after their debut on the Hub Network. Behind-the-Scenes Featurette This video shows stages of how each episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is made. This was one of the series' official YouTube channel's first videos on YouTube, uploaded on June 21, 2011. It was re-uploaded by Hasbro Studios Shorts in 720p HD on November 15, 2013. Promo: "There's a Pony for That" This promo for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on the Hub Network was uploaded on July 8, 2011. DVD & Digital On February 15, 2011, the show became first available in home media through iTunes. The original price was $69.99 -- very expensive for an entire season! Since then, new episodes have usually been released about 1-2 days after their television premiere. Later in 2011, two DVDs were made, and they were only available in limited stores. The complete season boxset was released on December 4, 2012. Celebrationatcanterlotdvd front.jpg|Celebration at Canterlot Adventuresinponyvilledvd.jpg|Adventures in Ponyville Mylittlepony season1.jpg|Complete season boxset|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season One (DVD) Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Episode lists Category:Released in 2010